sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka
|genre= Beat 'em up |modes= Single-player Two-player |platforms= Super Famicom }} is a belt-scrolling action game released by Technos Japan Corp. exclusively in Japan for the Super Famicom in 1994. It was the fourth game in the ''Kunio-kun series released for the Super Famicom and was developed by Almanic. It is chronologically set before Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari (better known as River City Ransom). Plot Kunio and Riki are convicted of a hit and run and the pair are imprisoned in a juvenile correction facility. However, the two claim to be innocent. The next morning, the duo are visited by Kunio's friend Hiroshi, who informs them of a series of suspicious events transpiring in and around Nekketsu High School, including sightings of a boy with a strong resemblance to Kunio. Suspecting that they may have been framed for a crime they didn't commit, Kunio and Riki escape from prison and set out to find the person who framed them and clear their names. Gameplay Compared with most of the other games in the Kunio-kun series, Kunio-tachi no Banka features a dramatic and serious storyline, with realistically proportioned character designs (in contrast to the usual "super deformed" style) and an emphasis on dialogue between battles. While there are no "stages" in the traditional sense, the game's structure is completely linear and players cannot backtrack into previously-completed areas. Up to two players can play simultaneously. In lieu of extra lives, the game utilizes a party system in which the player can switch between different characters at any point. While Kunio and Riki are the only characters available at first, their respective girlfriends Misako and Kyoko also become playable as well throughout the course of the game. Each character has his or her own health gauge, but the game will end if the player's current character is defeated, regardless of how much health the others still have left. During a two-player game, if one player is defeated, then he will be remain inactive (along with the last character he was using) until the other player either, completes the current scene, or is defeated by the enemy. Continues are unlimited and a passcode feature is available, allowing the player to restart the game at almost any scene. There are two difficulty settings as well, Normal and Easy, but the player can only proceed up to a certain point on Easy before being asked to restart the game on Normal. The fighting system is similar to the original Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun (Renegade) or the Double Dragon series. All characters can punch, kick, jump, block, and attack behind them. Initially, Kunio and Riki can only perform basic moves while wearing their prison clothes. When they switch to their school uniforms, Kunio and Riki get access to more elaborate techniques such as grappling moves and individual special attacks. The fighting styles of the female characters also differ from their male counterparts (Misako and Kyoko cannot perform grab attacks for example, nor can they be grabbed by enemies). Development , Riki, Kunio, and Misako.]] Unlike the other Kunio-kun games released for the Super Famicom, Kunio-tachi no Banka was developed by Almanic rather than internally by Technos Japan Corp, although most of the main staff members were former employees of the company. The game was produced by Noriyuki Tomiyama (who worked on the arcade versions of Super Dodge Ball and The Combatribes) and directed by Yoshihisa Kishimoto (creator of Kunio-kun and Double Dragon), while the late Michiya Hirasawa (sound programmer in numerous Technos titles) was the lead programmer and made sound effects. Elmer Bernstein and Peter Bernstein (composer)}Peter Bernstein composed the music when the score was recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage and Capitol Studios in Los Angeles. The game's scenario and screenplay was written by Hiro Yokokura. The game's engine and assets would be reused for Super Mad Champ, which was originally planned to be a Kunio-kun bike racing game but was revamped into an original game. Kishimoto wrote a draft for a Kunio-tachi no Banka sequel titled , which was planned for the PlayStation, but was never actually developed. The scene where Kunio and Riki fall down to a river along with a collapsing bridge, and find a hideout behind a waterfall, was based on an unused bit of level design from Return of Double Dragon.[http://doubledragon.kontek.net/features/sddtruestory.html Stage 6 - Forest: The suspension bridge in the end of the stage was supposed to break apart and fall, landing on a river which would then lead to a waterfall. There was a steel door behind the waterfall, which was the entrance to the hideout. The boss, Carlem, would come out from that door.] at Double Dragon Dojo The game would be the final action game in the Kunio-kun series developed by Technos Japan. Release The game was released for the Super Famicom in Japan. In 2015, the company City Connection released the soundtrack to the game via digital distribution. Reception }} Upon release, Famitsu gave the game a score of 24 out of 40. Super Console gave it 85/100. Nintendo Life gave it a score of 8 out of 10. Legacy Kunio-tachi no Banka served as inspiration for River City Girls, a spin-off title developed and released by WayForward in September 2019. It stars Kyoko and Misako as the protagonists, and the game's composers Tyler Bates and Megan McDuffee arranged some of the tracks from this game. References External links * * Instruction manual at Giant Bomb * Yoshihisa Kishimoto's personal homage Category:1994 video games Category:Kunio-kun games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Givro games Category:High school-themed video games Category:Interquel video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Side-scrolling beat 'em ups Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System-only games Category:Technōs Japan beat 'em ups Category:Video game prequels Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by Elmer Bernstein Category:Video games scored by Peter Bernstein Category:Video games scored by John Van Tongeren Category:Video games scored by Nick Glennie-Smith